Don't Go
by Sayuri Azami
Summary: SongFic baseada na música don't go- bring me the horizon. Ino está infeliz em seu casamento, desde que Gaara decidira se vingar sua vida passara a ser um pesadelo, lidar com o marido sujo de sangue noite após noite estava cada vez mais insuportável. Seria hora de por um fim nessa relação que costumava ser tão sublime e repleta de amor, ou ainda haveria alguma salvação para ambos?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário: **SongFic baseada na música don't go- bring me the horizon.

Ino está infeliz em seu casamento, desde que Gaara decidira se vingar sua vida passara a ser um pesadelo, lidar com o marido sujo de sangue noite após noite estava cada vez mais insuportável. Seria hora de por um fim nessa relação que costumava ser tão sublime e repleta de amor, ou ainda haveria alguma salvação para ambos? – Sinopse horrível!

_**Don't Go**_

_(Não Vá)_

**I was raised in the valley there was shadows and death**

(Fui criado no vale, havia sombras e morte)

**Got out alive but with scars I can't forget**

(Sai vivo, mas com cicatrizes que eu não posso esquecer)

**This kid back in school subdued and shy**

(Esta criança volta pra escola, subjugado e tímido)

**An orphan and a brother and unseen by most eyes**

(Um órfão e um irmão e invisíveis pela maioria dos olhos)

**I don't know what it was that made a piece of him die**

(Eu não sei o que foi para um pedaço dele morrer)

**Took a boy to the forest slaughtered him with a scythe**

(Levou um menino para a floresta, abateu-o com uma foice)

**Stamped on his face an impression in the dirt**

(Estampado no rosto uma impressão na sujeira)

**Do you think the silence makes a good man convert?**

(Você acha que o silêncio faz um bom homem converter?)

Passava da meia noite, e ele chegara mais uma vez atrasado. Seus usuais "serviços" de ultima hora sempre nos atrapalhavam, sendo mais objetiva **me** atrapalhavam.

Roupas sujas de sangue novamente, o rosto impassível, mais uma vez metido na sua máscara de sutileza. Parou em frente ao espelho desabotoando lentamente a blusa social branca. Estava sentada na poltrona no canto do **nosso** quarto fitando-o por cima do livro que segurava firmemente, fingindo interesse.

- Outro trabalho, _amor? - Disse ironicamente– Achei que jantaríamos juntos hoje… - – Fixei novamente os olhos na minha rebuscada literatura, como odiava textos poéticos!_

_O ruivo parou a minha frente com um olhar analisador – Lendo poesia, logo você. Há – riu-se diante da minha figura – Deveria disfarçar melhor Ino._

_-Ainda não respondeu minha _pergunta, achei que tivéssemos combinado – Levantei-me da poltrona fechando o livro e depositando-o na cabeceira de nossa cama – Fiquei te esperando por mais de duas horas. Por que não me ligou?

-Sabe que eu detesto ser regulado não é? Te recompensarei um dia desses, não se preocupe – Gaara aproximou-se de mim limitando a distancia entre nós a milímetros de distância, sentia seu hálito de menta contra o meu rosto

**We all have our horrors and our demons to fight**

(Todos nós temos nossos horrores e nossos demônios para lutar)

**But how can I win when I'm paralyzed?**

(Mas como eu posso ganhar quando estou paralisado?)

**They crawl up on my bed Wrap their fingers round my throat**

(Eles rastejam em minha cama, enrolam seus dedos em volta da minha garganta)

**Is this what I get for the choices that I made?**

(É isso que eu recebo pelas escolhas que eu fiz?)

Fechei meus olhos esperando o beijo que deveria vir a seguir… Mas fechei-os em vão. Gaara se afastou e retornou a sua árdua tarefa de se livrar dos trapos ensanguentados. Bufei! Seria melhor deitar e dormir do que ter que lidar com o seu péssimo humor.

Seguindo meus hábitos diários, ajoelhei-me pronta pra rezar, mas as palavras certas sumiam da minha boca, tudo o que restava era um mudo pedido para que o _meu_ Gaara retornasse.

**God forgive me, for all my sins**

(Deus me perdoe, por todos os meus pecados)

**God forgive me, for everything**

(Deus me perdoe, por tudo)

**God forgive me, for all my sins**

(Deus me perdoe, por todos os meus pecados)

**God forgive me, God forgive me**

(Deus me perdoe, Deus me perdoe)

Acredito que tenha ficado naquela posição por algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para Gaara acabar seu banho e me encarar altivamente na porta do quarto, sua ironia notável se manifestou pela segunda vez aquela noite.

- Não devia ficar tanto tempo focando o vazio Ino… Nunca ouviu falar que quando você olha pra dentro do abismo, ele olha pra dentro de você? - Dito isto ele virou de costas pra mim, voltando a ignorar minha presença antes que tivesse a chance de argumentar, era sempre assim que acontecia…

**Don't go, I can't do this on my own**

(Não vá, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho)

**Don't go, I can't do this on my own**

(Não vá, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho)

**Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night**

(Me salve dos que me assombram à noite)

**I can't live with myself so stay with me tonight**

(Eu não posso viver comigo, então fique comigo esta noite)

**Don't go**

(Não vá)

**Don't go**

(Não vá)

Fui retirada rapidamente do meu turbilhão de pensamentos para mirar sua face de porcelana mais uma vez. O rosto de um assassino foi tudo o que restou… Amargurado pelo passado.

- Imutável - deixei escapar num sussurro. O passado é algo imutável, não vale a pena condenar uma vida inteira por algo que não pode ser corrigido, mas eu já não tinha forças pra fazê-lo entender isso – Vamos deitar, amanha meu dia será longo Gaara!

Me arrastei pelo colchão até achar meu cobertor, deitei-me de costas pra ele. Disposta a não pensar mais nisso fechei meus olhos esperando que o sono me levasse, mas sua mão tocou meu rosto me alarmando. Senti-o levemente virar meu rosto de encontro ao dele, apenas iluminado por seu próprio abajur os olhos verdes se ressaltavam tornando-o uma figura ainda mais exótica

-Não fique chateada comigo, foi necessário! Eu… Eu prometo que vamos fazer mais coisas juntos. Só peço que tenha um pouquinho de paciência, essa vingança é muito importante pra mim…

**If I let you in you'd just want out**

(Se eu deixar você entrar, você só iria querer sair)

**If I tell you the truth you'd fight for a lie**

(Se eu te disser a verdade, você lutaria por uma mentira)

**If I spilt my guts**

(Se eu derramar minhas entranhas)

**It would make a mess we can't clean up**

(Farei uma bagunça, nós não poderemos limpar)

**If you follow me you will only get lost**

(Se você me seguir, você apenas ficará perdido)

**If you try to get closer we'll only lose touch**

(Se você tentar se aproximar, só vamos perder o contato)

**But you already know too much**

(Mas você já sabe demais)

**And you're not going anywhere**

(E você não vai a lugar nenhum)

-Eu… Eu já não sei mais Gaara. Isso já extrapolou os meus limites – Recostei-me na cama – Se isso não mudar… Acho que não tem mais sentido manter esse casamento… Sinto muito!

Mesmo com a pouca luminosidade pude ver seu rosto congelar.

**Tell me that you need me cause I love you so much**

(Diga que você precisa de mim porque eu te amo tanto)

**Tell me that you love me cause I need you so much**

(Diga que você me ama porque eu preciso tanto de você)

**Tell me that you need me cause I love you so much**

(Diga que você precisa de mim porque eu te amo tanto)

**Say you'll never leave me cause I need you so much**

(Diga que você nunca vai me deixar porque eu preciso tanto de você)

**Don't go, I can't do this on my own**

(Não vá, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho)

**Don't go, I can't do this on my own**

(Não vá, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho)

**Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night**

(Salve-me dos que me perseguem na noite)

**I can't live with myself so stay with me tonight**

(Eu não posso viver comigo, fique comigo esta noite)

- Vo-você… - Ele relutou - Não pode me deixar! - Uma lágrima escapou pelo canto de seus orbes – Isso é só uma fase amor, eu… eu prometo que vai acabar!

- Eu não posso viver em função da sua maldita vingança. Eu sou uma pessoa Gaara! Você já parou pra pensar que eu também tenho sentimentos? Isso está acabando comigo… - Disse pondo um fim aquela conversa, não queria que ele visse as minhas lágrimas - Você já não é mais o mesmo homem que um dia eu amei!

**Don't go, I can't do this on my own**

(Não vá, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho)

**Don't go**

(Não vá)

**Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night**

(Salve-me dos que me perseguem na noite)

**I can't live with myself so stay with me tonight**

(Eu não posso viver comigo, fique comigo esta noite)

**Don't go**

(Não vá )

**Don't go, don't go**

(Não vá, não vá)

**Don't go, don't go**

(Não vá, não vá)

**Don't go- Tell me that you love me**

(Não vá- Diga que você me ama)

**Don't go -Tell me that you need me**

(Não vá -Diga que você precisa de mim)

**Don't go -Tell me that you love me**

(Não vá -Diga que você me ama)

**Don't go -Tell me that you need me**

(Não vá -Diga que você precisa de mim)

**Don't go -Tell me that you love me**

(Não vá Diga que você me ama)

**Don't go -Tell me that you need me**

(Não vá -Diga que você precisa de mim)

**Don't go**

(Não vá)

Suas mãos envolveram o meu rosto e mais uma vez ele se aproximou, mantive meus olhos fixos nos dele. Observei a completa mudança de suas feições, a amargura havia sumido… Dando lugar ao mesmo olhar terno que costumava antigamente me acolher nas noites frias.

Lentamente fechei os olhos imitando seu movimento e um beijo terno se seguiu, algo que eu já não provava a alguns meses. Redescobríamos um ao outro, cada gosto, cada toque, cada gesto.

- Fique comigo Ino, eu preciso de você pra me sentir completo… Preciso do seu amor pra ser esse homem que você sempre menciona… Por favor…

Sua súplica me feria, dei-me por vencida mais uma vez… Sempre perdia pra ele, afinal de contas, eu o amava!

Deitei-me sobre seu corpo e adormeci em seu forte abraço, meu coração batia acelerado como na primeira vez que nos vimos. Deixei-me envolver por sonhos doces enquanto minha esperança mais uma vez se renovava.

**N/A: **É isso ai… Mais uma One shot postada, espero que gostem!

Deixem reviews, comentando, dizendo se gostaram ou não… Dando idéias e sugerindo! Façam essas autoras aqui felizes ^.^


End file.
